filgaiafandomcom-20200214-history
Wild Arms Complete Tracks
Wild Arms Complete Tracks is a video game music soundtrack for Wild Arms featuring music from the PlayStation title in its original format released in Japan in April 2006. Unlike the previously released Wild Arms Original Game Soundtrack, which only contained a limited number of songs from the game, Complete Tracks features 79 pieces of background music across two discs, including all selections from the original album."RPGFan Soundtrack - Wild Arms Complete Tracks" RPGFan. URL accessed on February 25, 2007. The album was distributed by King Records, a subsidiary of literary and manga company Kodansha Limited."Wild Arms Complete Tracks" Game Music Revolution. URL accessed on February 25, 2007. Album Information All tracks were composed by Michiko Naruke, and lend themselves to the American West thematic present throughout the game. Like the Wild Arms Original Game Soundtrack, it contains a number of tracks representing a wide variety of synth instruments, with accompanying vocals on select tracks. Though the album houses all the music from its predecessor, it contains an additional 43 tracks of previously unreleased background themes and songs."RPGFan Soundtrack - Wild Arms Complete Tracks" RPGFan. URL accessed on February 25, 2007. An additional production credit was given to Takeo Miratsu, who served as an arranger for certain tracks, while Michiko Naruke and Kazuhiko Toyama retained their roles as arrangers and primary album supervisors."RPGFan Soundtrack - Wild Arms Complete Tracks" RPGFan. URL accessed on February 25, 2007. The track "Holy Mother of Darkness" contains addition choral music from Keio University's chorus, originally recorded in 1996 and released with the Wild Arms video game in Japan."Wild Arms" English-language version credits. Sony Computer Entertainment, 1997. Track listing Disc 1 – 54:59 # To the End of the Wilderness # Hope # The Cold Darkness (Dungeon) # Things That Crawl in the Dark # Battle: Mid-Boss # Win! # Omen of Ostracism # Alone in the World # Oh, Abbey Maiden... # Abbey # Way of Illusion # Getting Rich Quick! (Jack's Theme) # Courage (Dungeon) # Critical Hit! # An Escapable Situation # Shock # Taboo Storyteller # Adlehyde Castle # Ancient Civilization Exhibition # The Sky Is Being Torn Apart # World of Loudening Screams # Against the Backdrop of World Destruction # From Anxiety to Impatience # The Sharp Edge of an Assault # Power Fighter # Defeated # Retreat # After the Chaos and Destruction # A Sorrowful Separation # Funeral Procession # Wild Arms # Migrant Bird of the Wilderness (Rudy's Theme) # Marsh Where the Migrant Birds Gather # Inn # The Power Which Supports the World # Knight Quarters # A Wound Carved Upon The Heart # Castle of Flames (Prologue 1) # Lamenting and a Promise (Prologue 2) Disc 2 – 64:16 # Ancient Shrine # Village of the Elw # Agitation to Destruction # Kishum Flame # Town # Fallen into a Trap # Not Just Any Kid, But A Lady! (Jane's Theme) # A Moment of Tension (Lady Harken's Theme) # False Wedding on the Sea # Wh-What? (Zed's Theme) # What You're Looking For Is on the Calm Beach # Crossing Over the Raging Waves (Bartholomew's Theme) # Suddenly # Warrior's Whistle (Boomerang's Theme) # Holy Mother of Darkness # Eulogy of Ruin # Collapse # Rudy's Companions # Separate World # A Lonely Dream of Bygone Days # The Miracle of Love # The Bird Which Flies In the Sky (Emma's Theme) # Running Spirit # Fragments of Hope, Revival # The Demon Tower that Pierces the Heavens # Ballad of the Shadow Wolf # A New Moon ~Malduke~ # Battle: Mother # The Way Back # To the Sea of Stars # Battle: Zeik # Return to Ashes # "Asgard Did His Best, huh?" # The Prologue Beginning From Here # Morning of the Journey # The Princess-Sorceress' Feelings # The Journey Is Your Fellow Journeyers # To the End of the Wilderness ~To a New Journey~ # Making An Oath to the Blue Sky # Battle Demon Wild Arms Complete Tracks Wild Arms Complete Tracks Category:Albums